Vide
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Des décennies qu'il parcourt la mer d'étoiles et qu'il se bat. Des décennies qu'il erre dans ce vaisseau maudit. Sa vie lui semble vide de sens depuis longtemps. Son seul véritable désir est d'en finir une bonne fois. La mort peut-elle lui apporter l'oubli ?


Disclaimers : tous les personnages cités appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto-sama.

Chronologie : quelques années avant le début du film de 2013.

Remerciements : ce texte m'a été directement inspiré par un autre, présent sur site, « Les pensées de Yama sur la tentative de suicide d'Albator » de Kuro-nocturna. Harlock confirme à Yama qu'il a voulu se tuer et y a renoncé par peur de la mort. J'ai tenté d'imaginer quel avait bien pu être le cheminement de ses pensées ce jour-là.

Merci, Kuro-nocturna, de m'avoir autorisée à partager ce texte avec notre petite communauté.

Dans la pénombre de ses quartiers privés, seul, il contemplait le vide de l'espace. Cet espace qu'il aimait tant autrefois. Il y a si longtemps. Dans une autre vie. Un espace d'où il pouvait contempler une magnifique planète bleue. Une planète maintenant morte et vide de toute vie. Comme son vaisseau. Tous les jours, il quittait ses quartiers pour parcourir les couloirs et gagner la passerelle. Vides. Vides et sombres. Le mess, normalement si animé, vide et inutile. Les cabines de l'équipage, les salles de détentes, les salles de sports. Vides. Les salles d'entrainement au combat, la salle des machines. Vides. Comme lui. Il se sentait vide. Vide de sensations, vide de sentiments, vide d'envies.

Les rares fois où il descendait à terre, les gens le regardaient avec crainte. Ceux qui étaient assez fous pour le défier, appâtés par la prime indécente pour sa tête, le payaient de leur vie. Et il continuait son chemin, laissant derrière lui des corps encore chauds, vidés de la vie qui les animait quelques minutes plus tôt. Les autres, il les entendait murmurer sur son passage. Fantôme. Démon. Vampire. Immortel. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils étaient à la fois proches et loin de la vérité. Il n'était pas immatériel mais était-il encore humain ? Pouvait-il être encore considéré comme humain ? A chaque fois que Miimé activait la matière noire, il en émanait de lui, tels des vapeurs spectrales.

Cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'il parcourait la mer d'étoiles, maintenant. Pas un cheveu blanc, pas une ride, toujours au summum de sa force physique alors qu'il était normalement assez âgé pour être un vieillard. Il devrait marcher avec une canne depuis longtemps. Mais il était là. Immuable.

Il ne se nourrissait pas de sang, contrairement à ce que certains croyaient. Mais avait-il encore besoin de se nourrir ? Il le faisait toujours, pourtant. Par automatisme, sans intérêt, sans réelle faim. Il buvait. Mais c'était plus pour s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose. Pendant qu'il admirait la couleur de la robe et qu'il faisait rouler le vin dans sa bouche pour en extraire toutes les saveurs, il ne pensait pas au reste. Il ne pensait pas au vide de son existence.

Il se battait toujours. Il le faisait machinalement. Qu'un bâtiment de Gaia vienne à croiser sa route et il l'attaquait par habitude. Ce pourquoi il le faisait, y croyait-il encore ? Pas vraiment. Pour un mot. Liberté. Au fil des années, il était devenu vide de sens. Il en venait même à se demander s'il en avait eu un, un jour. Il ne savait plus.

Cruelle ironie, une des rares choses qu'il aurait voulu voir vide, ne l'était pas. Un écrin. Caché au fond d'un tiroir, il contenait toujours deux alliances. Deux noms. Franklin. Maya. Morte avant qu'ils n'aient pu les échanger. Elle l'avait laissé seul. Seul avec son chagrin. Seul avec sa douleur. Seul avec son amour perdu. Seul avec son cœur brisé. Il avait tenu bon. Il avait continué à avancer grâce à Toshiro qui l'avait soutenu. Son ami. Son frère. Il avait tenu grâce à un but. Protéger la Terre. A cause de sa folie, Toshiro était mort dans ses bras. Et il avait détruit la Terre. Ils l'avaient laissé seul, eux aussi. Seul avec ses remords. Seul avec sa culpabilité. Cette coupe-là aussi était pleine. Il l'avait bu et rebu jusqu'à la lie. Jusqu'à en vomir. Il ne le supportait plus. Il ne supportait plus cette culpabilité, cette solitude, ce désespoir. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un vide sans fond. Un vide qui n'était rempli que de Ténèbres.

Il dégaina son cosmodragoon. L'arme créée par Toshiro. La plus puissante arme de poing jamais conçue. D'aspect magnifiquement anachronique. Une arme élégante, racée, trompeuse. Qui pourrait croire, en la voyant, que d'un canon si fin, jaillissait un rayon capable de percer les plus épais blindages d'un seul tir ? Parfaite. Mortelle. Il avait survécu à tout ce qui aurait tué un homme normal. Il pouvait recevoir les pires blessures, toujours il se relevait. Il avait senti la douleur de ses chairs qui se déchiraient, le sang qui le quittait. Toujours, il était revenu. Ses blessures, quelque soit leur gravité, s'étaient refermées d'elles-mêmes, guéries par la matière noire. Et il était toujours là. Immuable. Immortel. Et désespérément seul. Maudit pour et par son crime effroyable. Condamné à mort par les lois des hommes, il était condamné à vivre par la malédiction. Mais cette arme... Oui, cette arme pourrait peut-être changer cela… Elle était imprégnée de matière noire... Comme lui… Il posa le doigt sur la gâchette. Colla le canon sur sa tempe. Son doigt frémit. Une étreinte glacée vînt lui enserrer le cœur. Il se mit à battre plus fort. Le sang lui cogna les tempes. Une sueur froide perla sur son front. Sa main trembla. S'il tirait, que se passerait-il ? Serait-il vraiment libéré de cette vie ? Qu'y-a-t-il après ? Le néant ? Autre chose ? Il réalisa brutalement qu'il avait peur. Peur de mourir. Il posa son arme sur la table et eu un rire amer. Encore une ironie des plus cruelles. Il ne voulait plus vivre et il avait peur de mourir. Pathétique. Il continuerait donc de vivre, un jour après l'autre, traînant le poids de sa culpabilité et de sa solitude. La porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit. Miimé entra.

‒ Harlock, tu es là. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

‒ Pourquoi ?

‒ Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu une sensation étrange. Comme si tu étais en danger.

‒ En danger ? Que pourrait-il m'arriver ? La matière noire m'empêche de mourir.

‒ Je sais. Mais un instant, mon cœur a été serré par l'angoisse. Comme si tu allais me laisser seule.

Harlock ne répondit pas. Se reprocha son égoïsme. Il n'avait pas pensé que Miimé serait vraiment seule à bord, avec un oiseau caractériel pour toute compagnie, si il avait réussi à mourir. Une idée lui vînt alors à l'esprit. Une idée un peu folle. Il voulut la rejeter. Puis la caressa un instant. S'y attarda. Se laissa tenter. Puis séduire. Peut-être que…

‒ Dis-moi, Miimé, ça te dirait de recruter un équipage ?

 **FIN**


End file.
